


Marco's Valentine

by EverlastingWonder24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Gen, Past Abuse, Self-Worth, Unrequited Love, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24
Summary: After a few years of leaving an abusive home, his love life shattering and changing a whole new career, Marco’s traumatic past left him hollow.But lately, his new addition to his life made things easier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Marco's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day to all with their loved ones, furbabies, or enjoying the day for yourself. 
> 
> Stay Safe out there everyone!

Marco sighed and hummed a merry tune. He carefully checked on his steak as the sound of his favorite game played in the living room. His lovely, sweet dog named Momo, slept on his new bed. Marco laughed when Momo’s snores grew louder and rumbled in the apartment.

Marco turned his head and smiled at his new addition to his life. He adopted the sweet husky mix last month to fill in the loneliness he felt in the home. After a few years of leaving an abusive home, his love life shattering and changing a whole new career, Marco’s traumatic past left him hollow. Thankfully, he managed to get into therapy and started getting better each day.

But lately, his new addition to his life made things easier.

In the beginning, His therapist suggested adopting a dog to help distract him in his low moments and have for comfort and provide company. Well, Marco did love dogs, so he figured why not and went to apply for an adoption near his city.

That adoption day was one he wouldn’t forget. Seeing Momo set his blue eyes on him, and darting towards Marco, the human felt something stir and shift for the first time in months. As Momo laid his head on Marco’s lap after lots of cuddles and pets, Marco knew right then and there that Momo was the one. This sweet husky dog, one that was left behind by his owner, was coming home and Marco felt the strong urge to love and protect this sweet boy.

Since that day Marco loved every minute spent with Momo. At first it was quiet, Momo was getting used to the smells and new home, but soon Marco saw what many volunteers called him “the snowball.” Marco had happier days and peaceful nights with Momo by his side. The SPCA in his city told him what a grand gesture he was making to adopt Momo, but Marco thought differently.

In fact, Momo was the one who saved him. Which is why for today….Marco had planned something special for him.

Marco checked the steak once more…and sure enough, the meat was cooked to perfection. Marco grinned and carefully cut up a few slices for Momo and worked on the vegetables to add on the dish.

“Momo?” Marco sweetly called out to the husky mix. Momo lifted his head just in time to see Marco holding up a few cooked pieces of meat. Marco walked over to Momo’s food bowl and gently placed the slices of meat in the bowls. In seconds, Momo wasted no time and ran over. Momo smelled the juicy meat and licked his new owner as if to thank him.

“Hahaha!” Marco laughed and twisted his head to kiss the fluffy head. “Happy Valentines day sweet boy!”

Momo barked, licked Marco once more, and bent his head down. He googled up the delicious treat as his fluffy tail wagged! Marco stood out of the way and watched tenderly as his new baby ate.

Without another word, Marco turned around and prepped his own dish. Moments later, Marco and Momo ate their sweet, delicious dinner together, the sound of the game playing in the air.


End file.
